Touched for the very First Time
by Enemysong
Summary: Imagine if Carrie had sex with Sebastian or summer love Bernard Singer. What would have happened? This is my first fanfic story and I hope you like it. (The Carrie Diaries Fanfic)
1. Touched for the very First Time

'Touched for the very First Time'

This is it; I have been waiting for this moment I'm going to do it right now. Sebastian is going to pick me up to take a ride, No take backs i will do this.

-''So where do you want to go?'' He says looking at my eyes. I kissed him and I'm ready, it doesn't matter if I'm going to do it in the front of my house, is that I just want to feel not-virgin for the first time, I don't want to feel like the only girl in school that is still virgin so I can't waste this moment. -''Carrie wow are you ok, I feel you different''. -''Sebastian I want to have sex right now''. - This too fast, too obvious. -''I'm sorry is that I just feel it in my veins, I think this is the perfect night to do it, the moon is full you know''. -''Carrie I don't think you're ready for me''. -''what do you mean I'm not ready for your 9inch dick? '' -''it's not that, is that you're too... too... '' -omg I can feel the word coming out from my mouth, i can believe he's thinking that, I don't deserve him I dot deserve a bad boy love story... He thinks I'm to 'pure' I hate that word.

-''I'm not pure Sebastian, I thought you loved me''. I don't want tears, I don't want to look weak, I'm weak with I don't show it. I'm going back to my room ready to cry and call The Mouse. I always knew Sebastian didn't want to go this far with me, maybe in the summer I'll find someone who wants to introduce his member In my pussy, maybe is true I'm not ready. -''you're right, I'm not ready''. -''see, I knew you were going to understand me''. He was going to kiss me but I move fast to the car's door. There's a 5 seconds silence were all our emotions are colliding. -''so where are we going? '' He says looking more exited. -''I'm going home Sebastian''. -''Carrie wait''. -''what do you want to do, you did a lot right now''.

He kissed me, he's putting his tongue inside my mouth like he's licking a Popsicle, I can feel he loves me, I stopped. -''Sebastian was this? '' -''I think you're ready Carrie, I love you''. We keep kissing; we're on the back of his car. I took off his shirt and start kissing his chest, when he touched my boobs and I make a weird sound that it is probably orgasm. My mint skirt is in the front seat and my velvet shoes are under my ass. Sebastian is fully naked, and he's in top of me, I'm not going to be virgin anymore.

I can feel this thing inside of me, just like the mouse said: is like putting a hotdog inside a key whole. I can feel it going inside, outside, inside, outside his 9inch dick is hard as metal, is inside of me. I don't know why I'm smiling and laughing while he's with a focus face of how to do it, is my pussy that close? Is he was Virgin before me, he's moving faster and faster I really like this. I can feel him ready to cum; he kissed my forehead and is over. -''Did you like it? '' I love it. -''yes I was fantastic'' - ''Look Carrie this was your decision and it's already done'' -''That's ok Sebastian I made the decision you don't need to worry this night was the best. I'm feeling his kiss, he loves me, and he loved fucking me.

It's almost midnight and my father didn't notice that I just had sex in front of the house, I'm tired, I have school tomorrow, this was the best night I've ever have. Thanks to my love Sebastian Kidd.

* * *

Heyy awesome peoeple, let me know what you think about it. Review if you want! :B Thankss


	2. Did it just for Pleasure

'Did it just for pleasure'

This is Sebastian POV when Carrie wanted to have sex with him. (Last Chapter)

On my way to pick Carrie, always a long trip I live far from her, not lucky for a boyfriend. Carrie has been acting weird these days, very flirting I'm not paying too much attention, I hope she didn't notice that I'm with other girl, should I tell her or I should just stay with this big ass girl, I want to turn around and go to her house and fuck her hard but Carrie is waiting for me and I love her, I have the other one just for pleasure I love Carrie.

-''So we're do you want to go'? '' Her eyes were so shining tonight; she's looking really hot tonight. She started kissing me, I kissed her back. Now she's stranger than ever, no words, just a kiss. -''wows Carrie are you ok? I feel you different''. -''Sebastian I want to have sex right now''. No, I knew it when she touched my dick that day; I knew it wasn't an accident it was because she wanted to touch it. -''Carrie i don't think you're ready for me''. -''what do you mean? You think I'm not ready for your 9inch dick, I'm ready'' 9inch dick how the fuck she know my dick is 9inch? Did Lali told her or when she touched it she felt it? -''it's not that, is that you're too… Too... I don't want to hurt her I love her and I don't want to fuck her.

-''you're right, I'm not ready''. She's mad i know her -''see I knew you were going to understand me''. I wanted to kiss her so everything can calm down but she moved super-fast to the door.  
-''so where are we going? '' -''I'm going home Sebastian''. I see it, I see the big fighting tomorrow if I don't stop her is over and I love her. I'm moving faster before she leaves. I started kissing her, I'm putting my tongue inside her mouth, i love Carrie Bradshaw and if she wants to fuck I'll give her my dick. I'll fuck Carrie Bradshaw just for pleasure, I don't want to fuck her because i love her and I don't want to hurt her.

She's taking off my shirt when she put this face like contemplating my abs and body. I feel her lips kissing my chest i feel a big boner coming, is here, she look down and start giggling. Her skirt is so soft now is off. I'm fully naked on top of her. Her eyes are closed and my dick is inside of her, she can't breathe, is my dick that big? I'm doing this for pleasure I'm sorry, I'm going to hate me if I hurt her, she's smiling and laughing like this is so much fun, my face looks horrible, I don't have control . The car moves faster like an earthquake, my dick is going inside and outside i like this feeling. I'm about to cum, it's over. I just fucked Carrie Bradshaw. I hope she's not hurt.

-''did you like it? I like it'' -''yes it was fantastic''. -''look Carrie this was your decision and it's already done''. -''that's ok Sebastian we used condoms I'm not going to be pregnant''.

I kissed her, a goodnight kiss. Carrie is not hurt I still have a boner; I love Carrie Bradshaw and just hope she didn't notice that I did this only for pleasure because she wanted that way.

* * *

I made a Sebastian POV because in the story they are a lot of girls thinking, so i wanted to make something of the boys talking about what they saw in their minds. hope you like it ;)


End file.
